i love you
by wolfs1999
Summary: Can Ororo and the new girl keep their relationship a secret? Now ayear later, Dusk has changed. Will Ororo find out what's wrong with her? Will they get back together, or will everything shatter until it's unfixable? slight AU Rouge is bad and no one knows about mutants.
1. Chapter 1

Ororo's point of view:

Jean and I are about to knock on the door when we hear a high pitched shriek, so instead of knocking we bust the door down. We are not greeted by a happy sight. There is blood on the floor and a tiny blonde girl is tied up to a chair, soaked in her own blood and covered in burns, cuts, and bruises and DOESN'T have a shirt on. You can see her ribs and hips she's so thin and a tattoo of a black wolf and a white wolf glowing and forming the Yin-Yang symbol. I then realize that it's the tiny blonde that had set Cerebro off being tortured and her father is the one abusing her and it breaks my heart. "What is going on in here?" I ask.

"YOU LESBIAN WORE..." Dusk cuts him off.  
"YEAH I'M LESBIAN, BUT I'M NOT A WHORE!" She yells at him.  
Neither of them had noticed us, so I jump in between them and scream, "Hey!" That gets their attention.

"Hey," her father says acting as if nothing had happened.

"Are you the only person that lives with her?" I ask him.

"Yes ma'am. Dusk, tell her what I tought you," he smirks.

"Being a lesbian is a sin and I deserve worse than what I'm getting for being one. It only makes it worse that im a cross-dresser and that I wear boxers instead of normal girl panties. Also that he keeps weed in a box and beer in tthe fridge. Also that he and his friends pack a punch and..." her father cuts her off.

"Ok, that's enough," he looks as though he wants to kill her.

"Well since your abusive, you can not care for her. She can come with us to a boarding house if she so wishes," I say. "YES!" They both tell at the same time. I grab a knife and cut the rope around her wrists.

"Then please go get your stuff. Do you want me to help you?" I ask.  
"Yes please," she hugs me and cries. After ten minutes of her crying, Jean looking around, me running Dusk's back and glaring at her dad, and her father being to scared to move, Dusk drags me upstairs.

Dusk's point of view:

After all the abuse I've been through, I jump at this lady's offer. I am now following them to a plane while carrying my red and black duffel bag and violet book bag while following them to a jet.

Ororo's 's point of view:

It seems that every one else that came with us beat its to the jet. Kurt teleport in front of her and Scott just walks over to us as Dusk helps and falls on her butt. Kurt apologizes for surprising her and I take the chance to get a good look at her. She's wearing a black sleeveless hoodie opened to reveal a black shirt with a red skull in the middle of it, black baggy jeans with four pockets on the front, black skater high tops, a black chain on her jeans, and spike bracelets on each wrist. In her baggy clothes she looks flat chested. Her hair is misty blonde that goes down to her butt and it covers her left eye and that part goes down to her chin, she has a bruise on her right cheek the shape of a hand, icy-blue eyes with bags under them from lack of sleep, and her arms are littered with scars and fresh marksand she's around 4'6.  
Ten minutes later she's leaning on my shoulder taking a nap while Scott pilots the jet and Kurt quietly asks questions about Dusk, and I realize that Charles only told me he made and adress. I don't even know what age she is.

Dusk's point of view:

"Wake up," I hear someone sweetly say shaking me lightly. Wait, sweetly? I open my eyes and see a white haired woman looking at me. Oh yeah, now I remember.

"Are you awake?" Ororo asks.

"Yes," I mutter grabbing my stuff and following them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ororo's point of view:

"What's your real name?" I ask Dusk.

"Huh?" She asks.

"What's your real name?" I repeat.

"Mary Riffen."

"Why do you go by Dusk?"

"It's just a nickname. I don't even remember who first called me that."

"Oh, ok."

"How old are you?" Kitty asks.

"Fourteen." She stops looking around the room and sits next to me.

"Are you done looking around?" I ask.

"That's why I sat down."

"Hey, don't get an attitude with me!" I playfully ruffle her hair.

"Hey!" She giggles and lightly pushes me before trying to fix her hair, though she just makes it worse.

"Here," I fix her hair since she can't seem to get to get it. "I'm show you to your room and maybe we can start training tomorrow."

"Ok. My powers aren't really safe, though."

"Neither are mine, bub," Logan says, extending his claws.

"Yeah, please uh..." She leans towards me, "can you ask him to warn me next time he does that?"

"Logan, put them away," Charles says. "Mary..."

Dusk interrupts him, "I go by Dusk."  
"Dusk, can I see you about eight tomorrow?"

"Sure."  
Dusk point of view:

When Ororo shows me to the room, I look around agian. How can they afford this? After a while I thank her agian and go into my duffel bag for my pajamas and notice something that I didn't pack.

"I didnt pack you. Guess I'll just have to break you tomorrow," I put it under my bed. I look up to see if Kitty saw, we share the room, and when I'm sure that she didn't I go back to searching for my Smile Empty Soul band shirt and gym shorts. Did I put those in the bottom or some thing? After five minutes, I finally find them.

"So, what's your favorite type of music?" Kitty asks.

"Rock and post-hardcore," I answer.

"What's your opinion on pop?"

"Not really a fan of it."

"Oh. What's your top two favorite bands?"

"Smile Empty Soul and Ghost Town."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I play guitar, but it broke."

"How?"

"It was an hit on the floor over and over agian."

"Did you think it would look cool?"

"I never said I was the one who smashed it."

"Oh."

"I'm going to go change. Ok?" I leave and go search for the bathroom. At least she seems nice. Annoying, but nice.

* * *

A/n: The chapters will start to get longer after a few more shorter ones. Also, I changed how old people are. Ororo is 15, Jean and Scott are 28. Everyone else is the same age. So, yes, Ororo goes to school.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty's point of view: I notice something under Dusk's bed after she leaves, so I go see what it is.

"She sleeps with teddy bears?" I ask myself.

"Apparently," I turn around to see Ororo in the doorway.

"I thought you left."  
"I did, but I came back cause I wanted to talk to Dusk. Where is she?"

"She went to go change."

"Oh. Ok." She sits on Dusk's bed and takes something out of Dusk's bag.

"You shouldn't go through that," I say.

"I'm just going to look through her music."

"What songs does she have on there?"

"Ghost Town and Smile Empty Soul, mostly."  
"She did say those where her favorite bands." She puts the phone back.

"Hey, I thought you left." We turn towards the voice and see Dusk in the doorway.

"Hi, Dusk. Can we talk?" Ororo asks.

"Sure." Dusk sits down on her bed.

"I meant in private."

"Oh. Um, yeah. Ok." They leave.

Ororo's point of view:

"I like you," I nervously say once she closes the door to the bathroom.

"I like you, too," she says.

"No! I mean I like-like you!"

"Oh," She blushes and moves a little closer to me. "I see." She leans over so that her face is just an inch away and we both blush harder. Then she pulls away. That little tease!

"We should keep this to ourselves for now. If we go ahead and tell them, they would probably think that we're crazy for dating when we just met."

"Oh, yeah. I guess your right. Wait, does that mean we're going out?"  
"Yes," she says, then turns to leave.

"Wait!" I turn her around and kiss her cheek. She blushes harder and leaves.

Dusk's point of view:

Wow! Did that really just happen? I walk through the hallway, probably still blushing, but hey! She likes me back! That's a first!

"Why are you blushing?" Kitty asks when I get back to the room.

"No reason." I put my bags under my bed and grab my phone and earbuds so i can listen to music while I try to go to sleep. I go into my favorite playlist and hit 'play'. I lightly sing along with the song, making sure I'm not disturbing Kitty, but she's starting at me. I remove the earbuds and hit 'pause'.

"What?" I ask.

"What song are you singing?" She asks. Of course.  
"None that you would know." I put the earbuds back in, but I don't sing to the music blasting into my ears. "Go to sleep,"  
I probably yelled that, but I don't really care.

Kitty's point of view:

She fell asleep and rolled over a while ago and it unplugged her earbuds, and it's on a song with lots of screaming. "Dusk!" She doesn't stir. "Dusk!" Still nothing. "Mary!"  
"What?" She groans.

"Plug your earbuds back in!"  
"What?"

"Plug your earbuds back in!" I repeat, shouting over the loud music and she just groans and rolls over.  
"Why?" She asks.

"Because I don't like this song," I hear a light snore. "Dusk!" I throw my pillow at her and she just groans. I sigh and get up and walk over to her bed and turn her phone off. Then I grab my pillow and get back in bed before going back to sleep.

Dusk's point of view:

When I wake up, I don't hear my music. Did my phone die?

"You unplugged your earbuds ten minutes after you feel asleep," Kitty says.

"So you turned out off?" I ask.

"Yes. And you might want to hurry. It's 7:55."  
"Dang it!" I look in the mirror and decide that I just need to brush my hair and their some shoes on. About three minutes later I'm looking for the Professor.

"Need help finding the Professor?" Ororo asks, stepping in front of me.

"Yes, please." She grabs my wrist and drags me to a room.

"Here we are!" She says and his me before leaving.

"Come in!" I didn't even knock yet! How did he know I was here? "I heard Ororo and I'm a mind reader, remember?" He says as I open the door.

"Oh yeah. What did you want to talk about?" I nervously sit down.

"Relax, your not in trouble. I just want to tell you the schedule since everyone was to excited to tell you last night. You missed breakfast, though."

"I don't care."

"Breakfast is at 7:00 and dinner is at 5:00."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. Go get dressed."

Ororo's point of view:

"Hey." I run over to Dusk.

"Your pretty much the only person I've talked to," She says and I notice that her nose is peirced. How did I miss that? I was probably just too mesmerized by her icy-blue eyes. Well, the one that she doesn't hide anyways.

"Can I see your phone?" I ask.

"No one touches my phone!"

"Not even to add my number?"

"Oh. You can do that." She hands me her phone and I put my number in it. She lightly kisses my cheek before taking her phone back.

"Why do you keep your hair in your face?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. What did the Professor want to talk to you about?"

"He just wanted to tell me the schedule."

"Oh."

* * *

A/N Luckily for anyone that likes this story, I have nothing to do but write. The latter part of the chapter was to be both funny and kinda get things going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n This chapter has 'colorful language', so if your against that, then don't read.

_This is when people are thinking to themself_

_This is when someone is reading someone else's_ mind

* * *

Dusk's point of view:

I look at Ororo as she asks question after question. _ Did she think these up last night? I wish she hasn't thought up so many._ I can hardly keep track of what she's asking me.

"Yes, I have a sister. And a step sister and step brother. Yes, I am the only homosexual person in my family, unless you count step mothers. My mother is bisexual. I think they live around here," I say answering her questions and, hopefully, any other questions that she might have.

"Ok. Cool. I think I'm out of questions." She says. _Finally!_

"So, training?" I ask, reminding her that she had mentioned it last night.

"That's in a few hours."

"Ok. What do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, you could show is what your power is." That's the question I've been waiting for.

"Well, how would you like..." I focus and after a minute I feel something in my hand. I look at it and see a rose made out of dark energy. "A rose?" _Nailed it!_

"Wow!" A voice from behind me says. I turn around to see one of the younger girls. _ What was her name agian? Amara?_

"Hi, Amara," Ororo says. _So I was right? Ok. That's good._

"Hi," I say.

"Why are you holding a dagger?" Jean asks, walking up behind Amara.

"What?" I look down and see that the rose changed into a dagger. "Dang it!" It completely disappears.

"Why didn't you read her mind to find out why?" Ororo asks.

"She's thinking of creepy song lyrics," Jean answers.

"You just don't appreciate Ghost Town." I cross my arms.

"Yeah, that's what is," Ororo says, patting my head. I just groan in response.

"I'm gonna go read," I say before trying to find my way through the maze of hallways. _I should have taken someone with me. To late now._

"Are you lost?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Yes, Kitty," I drone.

"Want to be a friend and help? It's like a maze in here!"

"Where are you trying to go?" Kitty asks.

"How about a quick tour?"

"Didn't someone give you a tour yesterday?"

"I was tired. You can't expect me to know where the hell I'm going!"

"Ok. One, language..."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-ity, fuck, fuck," I say, smirking.

"Ok, have fun being lost," Kitty says walking away and my smirk disappears. I of course just follow her so that I don't have to admit defeat.

"So, admit defeat?" Kitty asks.

"Pfff, no," I scoff. "I'm just going to follow you." She rolls her eyes and I stick my tounge out.

* * *

A/n This chapter is more of a filler, but it was fun to write.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n This chapter has cussing, too. There's your warning.

* * *

Ororo's point of view:

Dusk looks great in her form fitting uniform. I can't help but stare at the girl who usually wears clothes four sizes too big. She has a uniform very similar to the newer recruits, the only differences being that her boots are higher, her gloves are longer, and she has an 'X' on the front of her uniform.

"Today where going to do target practice," Scott says getting ready to start training. "Why don't we start with Dusk?"

"Of course," Dusk dead pans, getting herself prepared for whatever was coming her way.

"3,2,1, Go!" Metal disks start flying at Dusk and she focuses. Within seconds she's holding a rose.

"OH COME ON!" She yells, throwing at one of the disks in anger and it changes into dark energy that takes the disk out on contact. She stares at it in shock.

"There's still one more!" I remind her.

"Huh? Oh crap!" She covers her head and loses any control over her powers that she previously had. I watch as tendrils of dark energy takes out the last disk and almost takes Scott's head off.

"Ok, you got it!" He yells to get her attention.

"Huh? I did?" She asks looking up as the energy disappears.

"Yeah. You nearly took my head off, to!" Scott exclaims and Dusk walks over to me.

"Bobby, your next." We watch as everyone goes and easily takes the disks out. Our rather she does. I'm too busy looking at her. Until I hear an explosion beside me.

"Ororo, focus! You could have gotten your head taken off!" Scott yells. I know he's just looking out for our safety, but what's with all of the yelling?

"Sorry!" I yell back at him.

"Is there a reason you where starting at Dusk in the first place?" He asks and I blush.

"I wasn't staring at her," I lie.

"Then what where you staring at?"

"I was daydreaming."

"Well, knock it off and pay attention."

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes.

"Everyone, take eight laps around the house!" After a few minutes, I manage to catch up to Dusk.

"Your faster than you look. Wait, your not even panting yet!" I exclaim between breaths.

"It's only been six laps." She shrugs.

"Only?"

"Yeah. This is a piece of cake."

"Is there anything that you don't find easy?"

"School work and any other sport. I'm fast and artistic, but that's it."

"Oh. Can you slow down?"

"Can you speed up?"

"No. Go on without me." She smirks.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, why?" She stops running and focuses.

"Get on."

"How the hell did you make a hover board?"

"A lot of focus. Are you getting on, or what?" I jump on and it starts flying out of control. "Dusk!"

"Oops. Sorry!"

"Get me down!"

"Ok!" The hover board disappears and I fall the foot to the ground.

"Want to just say that we did our laps?"

"No. We'll get in trouble, and trust me, you do not want to get in trouble around here."

"Whatever." We continue running, but Dusk gets kind of far ahead. It takes us five more minutes until I'm done.

"Want to go talk for a while?"

"Later. Right now I'm going to go get changed. Please don't ask to join me. I'm not into that."

"I wasn't going to."

Dusk's point of view:

She was totally staring at me. I guess I really can't blame her, though. I don't usually wear stuff as tight as my uniform. I'm just glad that im back in my usual attire. When I said not to join me when I got dressed, I just wanted to take a picture of the look on her face. It was priceless!

"Hey," I look at Ororo.

"Hey, dude," she glares at me. "-Ett," I quickly add.

"That's better," she smiles.

"What do you want? I really don't want to answer any more questions."

"Oh, well, we are going to go swim. Do you want to join?"

"Oh, um, sure. Just let me change and find a good book."

"Why would you need a good book?"

"So that I can read it. Duh!" She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever."

Ororo's point of view:

Dusk comes a few minutes later in gym shorts, a black long sleeved shirt, and a white shirt with a red oval on it over the long sleeved shirt. She sits down with her feet in the water and starts reading.

"Do not pull me in. I have my phone and inhaler in my pocket," she mutters right as I'm about to pull her in. I start splashing her instead. She gives me a look that clearly says 'seriously?' Then she smirks as her eyes start glowing.

"You know what? I'm just going to go over there," I say before swimming away as fast as can. I hear a splash behind me and soon myself being pulled under. When I surface, I see Dusk laughing her ass off.

"I thought you had stuff in your pocket'"

"I took them out." She pulls me under agian, but this time she places a quick kiss on my lips before resurfacing, dragging me with her. She smirks.

"You're going to get us in trouble."

"Take a walk on the wild side, sweetheart."

"I already am."

"Not really." I pull her out of the pool and away from everyone else.

"I am keeping a huge secret from my friends."

"So? I keep secrets from everyone."

"Even me?"

"Everyone, but I keep less from you. You make me want to tell you almost every detail of my life, but I think that I can still keep a few secrets." She smirks and goes to her book.

"Don't read. You should swim some more!"

"No. I'm good."

"To bad you don't have a choice," I say before knocking her in.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"You know that's what I mean."

"What else could you have meant?" She glares at me and starts splashing me.

"Hey!" She smirks.

"Hi."

"Dusk!"

"What? You did it first!" She slashes me agian and I make strong winds blow low enough in the water to send a high wave on her. When she resurfaces, she looks very confused.

"Now quit splashing me!"

"You did that?"

"Yeah. I made a strong wind do it."

"Cool!"

"Says the girl that can make anything out of thin air!"

"It's not out of thin air. I use a part of my aura that returns when the stuff disappears and it takes a lot of concentration and energy."

"How did you know that you could that make a hover board?"

"I was trying to make a bike!"

"That was still pretty cool, though!"

"Yeah, it was."

"Hey, Dusk, how did you live close to water and not get a tan? And don't you have a swim suit? Why are you wearing normal clothes?" Kurt asks, interrupting us.

"Yeah. That's not really fashionable," Jubilie says.

"I didn't go to the beach very often. Yeah, I have a swim suit. I didnt think I'd be swimming. Why should I care about fashion? That's for girly girls." Dusk says.

"What kind of swim suit do you have? Bikini?" Jubilie asks.

"Actually, I'm a cross dresser. I wear board shorts and a shirt."

"Oh." Jubilie leaves.

"I don't think she likes me very much."

"Why do you care? You don't strike me as one to care about what people think about you."

"Yeah. You seem like you would be a loner," Kurt adds and Dusk glares at him.

"I was just starting the obvious. I'm not a loner. I'm an outcast. There's a difference."

"Really? What is it?" I ask

"A longer has no friends and an outcast sticks to one group of outcast friends."

"We're friends."

"Yep."

"So your calling me an outcast."

"Hey, that's a compliment!" Dusk says, trying to defend herself.

"How?" I ask, wanting to know how the hell that's a compliment.

"It means your not popular."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Popular kids tend to be jerks."

"Oh. Now I get it. I guess it could be a compliment. In a weird sort of way."

"What did you expect? I'm weird!"

"You can say that agian."

"You are two. There ok, though. Weird is fun."

"Yeah. That's one way to look at it." Dusk sticks her tounge out at me and Kurt laughs. "Your so immature."

"I don't care," Dusk says, getting out. "I'm going inside."

"Ok. Bye," I slash her. She just chuckles and leaves.

Dusk's point of view:

I FINALLY get to read my book in peace.

"Hey." Or not.

"Hi," I say, not looking up from my book.

"What are you, like, reading?"

"I'm not reading anymore." I look up at Kitty and set my book down.

"Why not?"

"Cause I can't focus."

"Oh. What are you listening to?"

"I haven't hit play yet. It WILL be Voodoo by Ghost Town then Who I Am by Smile Empty Soul. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Yes." Thank God. Now I can focus on my book. I hit play and start reading my book.

* * *

A/n Sorry if anyone seems ooc. Ororo is slightly out of character because she's like teen years younger in this fiction and would be slightly less Mari mature. I did say that the chapters would get longer. I did get over my writer's block, so I might be able to update faster, not promising because when I promise, I do the opposite and I update slow enough as it is. This story will have a bit of cussing and a lot of laughs. Thanks for all of the follows and favorites. I'm going to start answering reviews of I get more than five reviews, I'll also try to update before the week is up.


	6. Chapter 6

Dusk's point of view:

I wake up with Skeleton by Ghost Town blasting in my ears and my book resting on my chest. I must have fallen asleep. I check my phone to see what time it is. 4:30. I guess I could go jog or something. I put on my black and green baseball hat on backwards and a black over shirt before going to jog. I get back in around 6:30. I stopped to lay down in the grass. I get dressed and grab my notebook. I feel like drawing. Now what did I do with my pencil?

Kitty's point of view:

I get a rude awakening. Dusk is looking for something while listening to really loud music. She's wearing earbuds and I can still hear it!

"Can you turn the volume down!" I yell.

"Hmm?" She takes an earbud out.

"Can you please turn the volume down?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"You did. What are you looking for?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I'm looking for my pencil." She's making that much noise over a pencil?

"How about you borrow one of mine?"

"I chew the erasers."

"Why don't I give you one?" Anything to make her be quite.

"Thanks!"

"It's in my bag." She gets one, grabs a notebook from her bed, and leaves. Here I come, sleep!

"Hi, Kitty!" Kurt says, popping in.

"Ugh!" Guess I wont be getting anymore sleep.

Ororo's point of view:

I walk into the dining room to see Dusk sketching something.

"Hi, Dusk. What are you drawing?" I try to look over her shoulder, but she moves it out of view.

"It's a surprise. I'll show it to you when I'm done."

"I don't want to wait that long."

"Your going to going to have to because I'm not going to show it to you until I'm done." She sticks her tounge out at me.

"How much longer until your done?"

"Oh, I finished it right as you walked into the room. I was just trying to annoy you," she smiles as I glare at her.

"So, when can I see it?" She turns it around and I see that she drew a wolf. It's good, not like a professional did it, but it's still really good.

"My mom is an art teacher. She taught me everything before they got divorced." She seems nervous about that topic, so I don't push it.

"What what can you draw?"

"Only wildlife. I can't draw people. The hands are to hard to do."

"Oh. Yeah, it probably is." She's not very good at keeping conversations going and I'm running out of conversation ideas.

"So, uh. Never mind. It's stupid," she mutters. Maybe she does have conversation ideas. She'd have to. She's quite, so she must think a lot.

"What is it? I'm sure it's important."

"No. It's really, really stupid. And embarrassing." Is she talking about the teddy bear Kitty found under her bed that first night?

"What? I already know about the teddy bear."

"You know about Professor Bear? I was going to throw him away! I promise!"

"Why should you throw it away? I think it's kinda cute."

"Oh. Are you good at math?"

"Kind of. Why?"

"I might need help with my homework when I go to school. I'm not very good at math. I told you that already, didn't I?"

"You might have. I don't remember. I'll be happy to help." That is not what she was going to say, but that is probably the best answer I'm going to get.

"What's the scedual for today?"

"Same as yesterday. How are you liking it here?"

"Well, I have talked to maybe three people and you like me, so better than home where I had no friends and adjusts made a fool of myself."

"I'm sure you didn't make to much of a fool of yourself."

"I was asking a girl if I could borrow her notes and fell into a locker."

"Wow, that's, I don't know what to say to that."

"Yeah," she giggles. "It sucked." Everyone starts pouring in as our conversation ends. Dusk takes turns nibbling on her pencil as she works on her drawing and eating bacon. At one point she tries to write with the bacon.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Well, thanks to the person that reviewed. You rock, Dsorticelli! The next chapter will have more action.


	7. Chapter 7

Dusk's point of view:

I look at Ororo and at my drawing. My new drawing, not the of one that I flipped the page to as she walked in. This one is of her. I lied when I said that couldn't draw people, but I just wanted to surprise her with it. It's of her with the wind blowing her hair and clothes and there is lightning in the background. I finish it and tap her shoulder.

"What?" She asks, but doesn't look at me, so I tap her shoulder agian. "What?" This time she looks at me and I smile as she observes the drawing.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I thought they you said that you can't draw people," she says.

"Yeah. I lied. I just wanted to impress you. I'm sorry." I look at my lap, ashamed. She's mad at for lying to her. I can tell.

"It's ok," she puts her hand under my chin and makes me look at her, but wraps me in a hug before I see can see the look on her face, though. "It's amazing. I've never known anyone that can draw like that."

"Can I see?" Kitty asks, taking my notebook. "Cool! Can you do one of me?" Great. This is why I only wanted Ororo to look at it.

"Well. I don't know. It would be very hard. Especially if you wanted it to display you powers." Kitty looks upset and everyone else gets the hint. "I might do other people, but not right now." I guess I'll have to be more careful. If they find out that Ororo and I are dating as easily as they got their hands on my notebook, then we're in trouble. I wonder if Ororo has any candy. That was random, but I really want some chocolate. I tap Ororo's shoulder.

"What?"

"Do you have any chocolate?" She looks astonished.

"I thought that you where eating bacon."

"Yeah, but I have been dying to have some chocolate recently."

"I don't think I have any on me." She smirks. "I think I have some upstairs. If you do what I say for an hour, it's yours." Bribery. I like it.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? As long as I get some chocolate." She takes since time to think.

"Ok. I want to go to some place that no one can see us and kiss," she whispers in my ear so that no one else can hear. I could hardly hear it myself.

Ororo's point of view:

Logan wasn't in the room, so I know that he didn't hear me. We get to a spot in the woods that Dusk had found and she loses my cheek before laying in grass. She pats the door beside her wanting me to join her, so I lay down and snuggle up next to her, using her chest as a pillow. I can hear her heart beat. It's so relaxing.

I don't want you to know who's point of view this is:

I watch Dusk kiss Ororo's cheek before they cuddle up. I can't believe that they're dating! They just met a few days ago!

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. I would have made this chapter longer, but then you would know who found out their dirty little secret.


	8. Chapter 8

Mystery person's point of view:

I'll keep this a secret for them. I don't see to much harm in them dating. As long as they don't break any rules. I'll follow them to make sure that they don't get in to much trouble and i can rat them out as soon as break any rules.

Dusk's point of view:

"That cloud looks like a squirrel on skateboard," I say, pointing to it.

"Be quite. I'm trying to listen to your heartbeat," she whispers. She is? I smile. Time to annoy her. I start squirming and fidgeting and she sits up and glares at me. I run away, laughing and she chases me.

"Get back here," she says between giggles.

"Never!" I pick up my pace. It doesn't take her long to tackle me. "Hey!"

"Hi." I roll over so that I'm on top of her then I kiss her.

"Having fun?" I ask.

"I was having fun earlier," she says. I stick my tongue out at her and she rolls to be on top.

"What are you two doing?" Crap! Did Jean see us kiss?

"Just messing around. You know, teenager stuff," I say. She doesn't look convinced. We are so busted.

"Dusk took my phone, so I tackled her to get it back," Ororo says.

"Try not to hurt yourselves. Come on, Kitty," huh? Kitty gives us a weird look before trailing behind Jean.

"We'll have to be more careful," I say.

"Yeah." I just hope that neither girl saw us kiss each other. "Earth to Dusk. Come in Dusk," Ororo waves her hand over my face.

"Knock it off!"

"What do you think?" She asks.

"About what?"

"Do you think that they saw?"

"Only one way to find out. We follow them. I'll get Jean, you follow Kitty. Don't make it obvious, though."

Jean's point of view:

Is she still following me? She's weird.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to follow me?" I ask.

"I didn't think that you noticed me," Dusk says coming out from behind the flower pot.

"An emo girl hiding behind a flower pot is kind of hard to miss."

"I am not emo! I have never cut myself!" She seems irritated.

"Why are you following me?"

"I just, um. I got lost, but I didn't want to ask for help, so I followed you."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed to ask for help. We are your friends. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I want to talk to you." I don't think I asked enough questions that first night. She might be comfortable enough to tell me why her dad was hurting her and how long he had been hurting her. I lead her into my room and she just nervously stands in the doorway.

'She saw!'

Dusk's point of view:

"Yes, I saw. He hurt you, but it wasn't your fault," that's what she saw? I knew about that. I just don't like this topic. "Come take a seat." I plop down on her bed.

"Can we not talk about this?" I say as a tear makes it's way down my cheek. Every bad memory of him comes crashing down and I finally break down and cry. I wish that Ororo was here.

Jean's point of view:

I now have a crying emo on my hands. I should not have brought it up. She wasn't ready. I just needed to know so that I could report him.

"Hey. It's ok," I wrap my arms around her and rub her back. This is kind of awkward and unexpected.

"Hey, Dusk, where are you?" I hear Ororo call.

"She's in here!" I yell. Ororo walks in and glares at me.

"What did you say to her?" Why is she this protective over Dusk?

"I just wanted to know how long her dad had been hurting her." Ororo sighs and sits on my bed next to Dusk and Dusk moves to snuggle up with Ororo.

Ororo's point of view:

"Kitty didn't know from what I could tell," I whisper into her ear.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. This story is pretty much writing itself. Sorry if this chapter sucks. Sorry if any one seems out of character.


	9. Chapter 9

Ororo's point of view:

Dusk fell asleep, so I'm carrying her to her bed. At least she doesn't weigh to much. The only problem is that the door is closed and I can't exactly open it with Dusk in my arms and she's so comfortable that I don't want to set her on the floor.

"Do you like need help?" Kitty asks from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Yes, please." She opens the door for me and we both walk in. I set Dusk down on her bed and lay down next to her. After a minute I feel her wrap her arm around me. I guess she moves in her sleep. I hear a camera phone go off and Kitty giggle.

"This isn't funny," I whisper.

"Yes it is."

"Help me."

"She looks comfortable." Kitty leaves the room after grabbing something.

"Kitty. Kitty!" Dusk stirs and gets closer to me. She's lucky that she's cute and that this is pretty comfortable. I might take a nap, too. I roll over and wrap my arm around her before drifting off.

Kurt' s point of view:

I pop into Kitty's room to ask her for five dollars and see Dusk and Ororo snuggling up on Dusk's bed. I take a quick picture and Dusk wakes up.

"Hmm?" She mumbles before noticing Ororo. She smiles and snuggles back up with Ororo before noticing me.

"Sorry to interrupt," I say.

"It's not what it looks like. I was crying and I guess we feel asleep. I might as well let her sleep. I mean, why not? She looks comfortable."

"As do you."

"Well, I'm not complaining. She's warm and cozy!" I laugh.

"I'll leave you two alone now." She's weird. I teleport to the bottom of the stairs before sending the picture to everyone in the institute except for Dusk and Ororo.

Dusk's point of view:

That was close. Man, she's comfy. I'm kind of sad that I have to wake her up. I take out my chocolate candy and pop some in my mouth before moving up as much as I can and kiss her cheek. She wakes up and falls off of the bed, with me somehow ending up on bottom.

"Hi," I say, hoping that she's not mad at me. She kisses me on the lips before lightly glaring at me. I give her a nervous smile. I really don't like that glare.

"I was comfortable," she says before kissing me agian and glaring agian. It's she mad at me or not? She's seriously confusing me right now.

"Sorry. You would have done the same thing!"

"Actually I carried you in here and went to sleep because I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh. Sorry. I love you." She kisses me agian and gets up.

"Stay right there. You aren't aloud to sit up," she says right as I'm about to sit up. I'm in trouble now. I close my eyes and wait for the beating, but it never comes. Instead she covers me up and snuggles up with me agian. I start squirming.

"Wake up."

"Stop it."

"Wake up."

"Sit still, Dusk."

"Wake up."

"I'm up!" She rolls so that she's on top of me agian and glares. I might have crossed the line there.

"Hello!" I say in a perky voice.

"Remind me not to let you take any naps. I wasn't expecting you to be this energetic of you took one." I smile.

"You forgot immature!"

"What?"

"I get energetic and act immature. Ooh, is there any candy anywhere? I love candy!"

"How much candy have you had?"

"Alot! Whydocatssleepallday? Wannahavesomefun? Iwannahavesomefun. Let'shavesomefun!" I exclaim.

Ororo's point of view:

And now she's hyper. That's just what I need right now.

"Comeon! Let'shavesomefun!" What?

"Slow down. I can't tell what you're saying!"

"ThenI'llshowyou!" She tries to squirm out of my grip.

"Sit still!"

"Never!" She manages to worm her way out and I'm forced to follow her. I manage to catch her at the top of the stairs and the next thing I know, we're at the bottom of the stairs and Dusk is laughing her ass off.

"Thatwasfun! Let'sdoitagian!" This time I understand what she says.

"No! And no more candy for you."

"Aww! But I love candy!" Was she talking fast on purpose? Her smirk answers my question.

"Dusk!" She starts laughing agian.

"What are you two doing?" I hear Logan ask.

"Nothing!" Both Dusk and I yell, jumping up.

"I'm sorry I asked."

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. School starts in two days, so I won't be able to write as much as I would like to.


	10. Chapter 10

Dusk's point of view:

"Are you mad?" I ask Ororo for the tenth time in the last minute. I'm honestly surprised that she hasn't yelled at me yet. My dad would have beaten me by now, even if I wasn't talking to him.

"Like I said before, I'm not mad!" She's so mad, but she's so cute when she's mad.

"Are you mad?" This time she turns around to face me and I kiss her. Now she's not mad. We had gone straight back to mine and Kitty's room. "Can I pay with your hair?" I ask as I pull away.

"Sure." She turns around and I start braiding her hair. Kitty walks in as I'm braiding Ororo's hair and she gives us a weird look.

"What?" I ask and Kitty shows me a picture of Ororo and I snuggling. I blush and look at Ororo for an answer.

"You move in your sleep," she says and I blush harder.

"It was kind of funny," Kitty says.

"Why was it funny?" I ask.

"Because Ororo wanted you to move, but didn't want to like wake you up."

"You don't like me, do you?" I ask turning to Ororo and pretending to be close to tears. I want to see what she does. She looks likes she wants to kiss me, but Kitty is in the room. "I knew it! You hate me!" I exclaim after a few minutes of silence and Ororo walks over to me and hugs me.

"I don't hate you," she says and I smile.

"I know," I say dropping the act after a few minutes of her brushing her fingers through my hair. I love it when people play with my hair. If I didn't, I would have said that earlier. She looks mad at me agian. "Are you mad?" I ask.

"Very," she says and Kitty giggle. She walks away leaving me speechless. I pout hoping that I look cute enough for her to come back because she's now at the door. It works because she walks back over to me. "Don't be such a baby. I'm just messing with you." Well that hurt. She must realize that she went to far because she hugs me and apologizes.

"I'm gonna go now," Kitty says before leaving. Ororo kisses me as soon as the door closes.

"Nice acting," she says. We where acting?

"Yeah. You too," I say. She kisses me agian and pulls me to the bed.

"I think that it's my turn to play with your hair," she says.

"Just comb through it with your fingers. I love how that feels. It's so relaxing," I say and she starts combing through it. I guess my hair got a little bit tangled at some point, though. And by a little bit, I mean a lot. "Ok. I think that is bed time or something," I say, pulling away from her.

"You should have brushed your hair ahead of time," she says and I pretend like I'm going to kiss her agian, but I mess her hair up and run away instead. "Get back here!" I hope that we don't fall down the stairs agian. I feel her tackle and we fall DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS! Isn't that the exact thing that I didn't want to happen?

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution.


	11. Chapter 11

Ororo's point of view:

I wince when I hear Dusk cry out when I land on her. I guess she's still hurt from where her father was beating her and she's just been hiding it. I jump off of her and she slowly sits up and removes a broken pencil from her back pocket.

"I think that I have a splinter in my butt." She says and I giggle. I was worried for a second. She probably is still hurt, but I didn't make anything worse. We should have brought her to the infirmary first, but she acts like she's fine.

"Are you hurt?" I ask.

"Well, I have the splinter in my butt..."

"Not what I'm talking about," I say interrupting her.

"Then what do you mean?"

"Jean and I walked in on you being beaten to a bloody pulp. There was a lot of blood." She just stares at me.

"No one's ever cared about me before." She wraps her arms around my neck and I see Kitty give us a weird look. I lightly rub her back to keep her from crying because I do not need to deal with my awesome girlfriend crying. She doesn't weigh to much, but I don't want to be trapped snuggling with her when we could get caught. After five minutes, she pulls away.

"It looks like you two have become really close over the last few days, ago you can show Dusk around tomorrow at school," I hear the Professor say.

"Ok," I say and Dusk smiles.

Time skip to the next morning, Dusk's point of view:

I hear my alarm go off. Oh how I would love to hit the snooze button, but it wouldn't do any good since Kitty is already throwing her pillows at me and yelling at me to wake up.

"I'm up already!" I yell and throw one of her pillows back at her, though she just lets it phase through her. This is one really weird place that I will probably never get used to. Ever. I grab my clothes from my bag and head towards the bathroom, but someone is already in there. Who else wakes up at four in the morning? It only takes a second for me to get my answer.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ororo asks. I guess she got up to pee.

"I always get up this early on school days."

"You don't have to."

"Habits are hard to break." I slip past her to the bathroom and take a shower before getting dressed. I then walk back to Kitty's and my room and grab my white and grey jacket before slipping it on and putting my shoes on. I simply brush my hair and throw my black beanie on because there is no need trying to do anything else with my hair. I look at my reflection in the mirror before leaving the room to explore the place agian.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. The next chapter will be more interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Dusk's point of view:

I walk around until I get into the den. I should at least try to not get lost agian, so I decide to chill on a couch. I lie down and put my arms under my head and I just think about the world.

Ororo's point of view:

I walk into the den to see Dusk sleeping on one of the couches with Kurt and Bobby about to do the whip cream and feather prank on her.

"Don't you dare do that!" I yell, making sure that our wakes Dusk up.

"Huh? What?" She mumbles as she falls off of the couch and stands up.

"Kill joy! Why'd you have to ruin our fun?" Bobby asks as Kurt teleports to a place unknown.

"Why do you have to have people wearing whip cream to be happy?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something?" Dusk asks, causing Bobby to laugh. "What?"

"Forget about it, Dusk. He's just being childish."

"But..." She mutters before I pull her out of the room.

"It doesn't matter." I drag her into the dinning room to eat breakfast. She silently makes her plate and sits down. "So, Dusk," I look over at her and I see that she's listening to music. "Dusk!" I tap her on her shoulder and she jumps before taking the ear buds out.

"What?" She asks.

"What are you listening to?"

"A song that you do not like."

"How do you know what kind of music that I like and what kind of music that I do not like?"

"You're to nice to like this. There's no singing, only screaming. I would say it's screamo, but I really don't like categorizing songs because I might get it wrong, but I can tell that you wouldn't like this. It's Of Mice and Men," she explains.

"Let me listen." She raises an eyebrow, but let's me listen. She was right, I don't like it. I wouldn't even know what they where saying if Dusk wasn't mumbling along with it.

After the song ends, she turns to look at me and asks, "so, did you like it?" I see the sparkle in her eyes. I don't want to crush her.

"Yeah, they're great!" I lie.

"Really? I didn't think that you would like this type of music." She takes her ear buds back from me. "Do you want to listen to another song?" She asks, keeping one of them to where I can easily grab it.

"No thanks. I still need to get ready."

"Ok." She puts those things in her ears agian.

Dusk's point of view, at school right outside of Principal Darkholme(I did say that it was slightly AU, so she's the principal in this.):

"How the heck did we manage to get all of the same classes!" I ask.

"I don't know," Ororo says.

"Did you really like my music?" I ask. I know that she's lying. She clearly displayed that she was. Let's see how long she keeps the charade up.

"Yes, it was lovely," she says with that weird look on her face. I can't believe she's doing this for me. She's the nicest person that I've ever met. That's not a really hard thing to accomplish, but still. I look over at her as we reach math class. Well that is not good. I hate math, but I managed to get that for first period. Great. I know what class I'm gonna fail this year. So much for being a nurse, not like this year would make much of a difference. I failed freshman year, to. I'm supposed to be a sophomore, but here I am as a freshman, yet agian. I'll be fifteen in a few months and I'm pretty sure that they will figure out that I failed a year. There are so many things that I don't want them to know, but I know that they'll find out. Maybe not now, but eventually. Especially since there are two people that can read minds.

"Are you coming, Dusk?" Ororo asks, dragging me out of my uncollected thoughts.

"As much as I really don't want to, yes," I mutter. I walk into the classroom and follow Ororo to her desk and I claim the desk next to hers. Minutes later, some guy with slicked back white hair comes in and walks straight over to me.

"You're in my seat," he says.

"I don't see your name on it, and from what I've been told, it's first come, first serve, so sit somewhere else," I say. I know that was mean, but I really don't wanna get up, not with the only other open seat on the other side of the room. He glares at me, but listens only because the bell rang and we don't have the time to argue.

"That was Pietro," Ororo whispers.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution.


	13. the trouble with sisters

Dusk's point of view:

I'm walking with Ororo to our lunch table to see the last person a expected to see talking to Kurt. She looks straight at me.

"I don't believe my eyes! Mary, is that really you?" My sister asks. I don't believe this.

"Jose," i growl.

"It is!" She exclaims and hugs me.

"Yo! I didn't say that you could touch me," I yell as I push her away from me.

"But..."

"No! Just leave me alone."

"I'm your sister. We haven't seen each other in years, yet you STILL push me away?" She asks and I can see my friends staring at us.

"We are not sisters! You're just a traitor! You said that you'd always be there for me, but you where never there! You left me alone with that monster!"

"I didn't want to leave you."

"Even if you stayed, you still wouldn't have helped me. You where always helping mom with her stupid little inventions to even notice if I had bruise. You didn't care about me, so stop pretending to!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't bother. I don't care about anything that you have to say to me." I push past her and sit down. Everyone just stares at me. "What?" I ask.

"Why are you being so mean to her?" Kitty asks.

"You wouldn't understand."

Ororo's point of view:

Dusk takes her phone and earbuds out and starts looking through it. After a minute, she looks really angry.

"Maybe you should just talk to us about it," I suggest, gently taking her phone from her.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"It'll make you feel better."

"I don't care. It's none of your business."

"You knew that they lived down here. You told me so."

"I know. I just didn't expect to see her, Jazz, or Devon and look over there. They're staring at me." I turn around to see that Dusk's sister is sitting with a girl and a guy. "So not only do I go to school with my sister, but with my step siblings. My sister may seem nice, but she's a red haired devil, just like Jack. She takes after him like I take after mom, except I'm not very smart and she's a scientist."

"Would you stop putting yourself down? You're very smart from what I've seen."

"You won't be saying that when I'm a freshman for the third time in a row," she mutters so lightly, I'm not sure if she wanted me to hear it or not. I guess I'm about to find out.

"You're repeating the ninth grade?" I ask and she looks horrified. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"So what? What's the point of school anyways? It's not like we're actually going to need to know any of this when we grow up!"

"We might. You don't know whether we do or not."

"I know that we don't need to know what the square root of eight times the square root of eighty two is! Who the heck came up with that? Does that even work? The heck?"

"I agree with that one, but what about English?"

"That's one if the only classes that I passed last year, so I think that I'm good."

"One of the only ones? What where the others?" I ask.

"Art and chorus." Of course.

"That's it? What about science? If your mom is a scientist, wouldn't you have picked some of that up?"

"Science is what got her to ignore me and to finally leave. I failed that class on purpose."

"You're ridiculous."

"What?"

"You failed a class just to get back at someone that probably doesn't even know that you failed it."

"Shut up," she mutters, her face a bright red.

"Maybe you shouldn't fail just to get back at someone!"

"Shut up! Jeez! Where's your off button?"

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really."

"I think that you resent your sister because she has red hair and green eyes like your dad, so whenever you see her, you think of him and you take out any anger that you have towards him at her."

"I'm done. Don't talk to me." She puts her earbuds back in and I can hear her music.

"I am not afraid to fall. You can watch me lose it all. I'll get it wrong till I get right. I can scream until your ears bleed, you're never going to hear me. Slow down," her music sings. I know that there a couple of lines between some of them, but that's what I caught before Kitty starts talking.

"Maybe you should get Dusk to talk to you about this later. She seems really upset about it."

"Oh, I plan on doing that," I answer.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. The song is Watch Me by Icon for Hire. I wanted to get a chapter out before my birthday tomorrow.


	14. a year later

Dusk's point of view:

It's been a year since I joined the X-Men.

Jean and Scott are getting married. They're going to honey moon in Hawaii. Tell Scott's brother the good news.

God, I HATE them.

Ororo and I broke up before we could even tell anyone that we were dating.

I have become distant.

Cold.

I can't sleep.

I create allusions. Make things that aren't there come to life.

I'm losing control.

My allusions, they attack me.

I became close to my mother and sister because Ororo wanted me to. Now I never see them any more. I ignore my sister at school.

I don't have a reason to see them any more.

Ororo and I broke up.

Everything is out of control.

I want her to hold me. To tell me that everything is going to be ok.

She won't.

"Go to sleep."

No.

Ororo's point of view:

'I can't date you. I still love you, but you've changed. You're so mean now.' I remember the look in her eyes. She looked so broken. She came home from Christmas and she'd changed. She was with her mom. She went normal and came back different. She had cut her hair. Dyed it black with purple bangs. She wears a grey button up that goes to her knees, black and purple shoes. Her pants are the only thing that hasn't changed. Even the skull on her favorite shirt has changed. It's purple now. She even got her lip pierced!

She looks fierce.

Scary.

She acts like a bully.

Her allusions attack people.

She attacks Jean and Scott. She tells them that they won't last. That it's all a lie.

I don't know what happened to that sweet little girl that came here. I just know that she's gone.

Dusk's point of view:

'You can't take her from me!'

'You don't have custody over her!'

'She's mine!'

'You're hurting her! Go away!'

Dad arrived over Christmas. He was drunk. I had to cut off any communication to mom and my sister to keep them safe. Push everyone away. What if I end up like my dad?

Crazy?

Drunk?

Abusive?

What would I do then?

But I'm already like that.

They just don't know that I'm protecting them.

"Go to sleep."

I can't.

What if he hurts them?

"Go to sleep."

Go away.

Charles' point of view:

'Go to sleep.'

'I can't.'

Is that Dusk? Who was that man talking? Is there someone in the mansion?

'Logan, go by Dusk's room. See if there is anyone else there.'

'On it... It's only Dusk. I think there's an allusion in there with her, though.'

'Allusion? Of what?'

'A man. The kid's father.'

'Isn't he jail?'

'I don't think that the kid knows that.'

Logan's point of view:

She doesn't notice me, but the man fades away.

What happened to her?

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men evolution. There's about to be some action.


End file.
